


A Taste

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blood Kink, Cutting, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Luke and Clive forever and ever a hundred years, M/M, Poison, Shotacon, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: A moment in the terrible life of Luke
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 3





	A Taste

The dark room cast shadows with the minimal light coming from the window. Everything in the room looked like it was going to get up and start walking around, or attack. Luke was handcuffed to the bed, dressed in nothing but the socks and the shirt he wore to bed. 

He had cold sweat on his body as he nervously trembled, the sensation of a knife sliding up and down his body made him feel … sick. He flinched when it suddenly slid across his thigh, making a little cut on his leg … Clive seemed so happy. Luke just kept quiet, before a hand came to his face, cupping it, squishing his cheeks until he opened his mouth. 

"You're so pretty … your teeth are so pretty-" Clive said, in a low tone. He leaned forward, kissing Luke once. He pulled away, and Luke heard the sound of his knife hitting the floor. Clive was holding his face with both hands, Luke could barely see anything, it was so dark …

He whimpered as a tongue entered his mouth. It licked his teeth, it was long, and it tasted like sugar. Luke hated it, but he sat there, completely still. He didn't wanna make Clive mad, he'd learned his lesson by now. 

Luke couldn't breathe though, twisting his body, trying to pull his face away as he gasped for air. He breathed through his nose when he could, whimpering, making small choked sounds before the mouth pulled away. He gasped, tears forming in his eyes as that same tongue licked over his neck, and he was bitten with sharp teeth. 

Clive could bite so hard sometimes, Luke let out a loud cry, moving his legs, trying to get him away. His teeth, there was something wrong, the way they bit into him was so, so painful. He clenched his fists, closing his eyes as he tried to just take it, but Clive stopped almost immediately. 

He looked at Luke, licking over the boy's bottom lip, making his stomach throb when he gave his collar bone a gentle kiss. “Don’t be scared- You start to taste so sour … here-” Clive pulled away, looking at Luke's body … littered in the little scars he'd put there from previous nights, the more cuts he had, the more beautiful he became.

Luke watched his hand, seeing it come down to his stomach, rubbing across him, squeezing his hip. It was oddly soothing, Luke tried to relax, but he just- couldn’t help but feel like he was about to have something terrible happen to him. He closed his eyes as a hand laid flat against his chest. It slowly slid up to his neck, Luke felt like he could feel Clive’s fingerprints, and know the exact pattern as they held onto his throat. 

“ …” Clive let go, grabbing Luke’s ankles, pulling them apart. “Stay like this-” He said, and Luke nodded. He watched as Clive moved, picking something up off the ground. The blade pressed itself to his stomach, and he stared, wondering if Clive was going to cut him again. 

“ p-please” Luke whined, before gritting his teeth as Clive began carving something into him, it hurt so much, but he had to be still, cause if he moved …

“Clive- Clive!” Luke gasped, a hand came over his mouth, wiping his own blood all over his face, “shhh … shhh-” Clive said, dragging his bloody finger around Luke’s face. Luke whimpered, feeling his tears pooling at the sides of his head. “Don’t get too loud … Apartments- don’t give much privacy-” Clive said, “everyone hears everything, so if you start screaming like that- they’ll get worried …” he said, and Luke nodded. 

Clive looked down at his stomach, and smiled, dipping his head down. He kissed it, licking over the marks he’d made, stinging Luke with his mouth. The boy squirmed, and tried not to feel it. They did something like this every day, every single day, and sometimes it got hard to imagine anything else but the sensation of Clive’s mouth on his skin. 

The way it burned, and itched afterwards, Clive let his head rise, scraping his teeth across Luke’s chest, licking over his nipples. Luke started to tug at the chains on his wrist, shaking his head as he quietly writhed. 

Clive hummed, resting his head against the shaking boy, hearing him breathe, listening to the gentle thuds of his heart. He stayed silent … before putting his arms around Luke, kissing his sides …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke hummed to himself, mixing together some pancake batter as he swayed happily in the kitchen. He put on one of Clive’s shirts, a soft one that wouldn’t stick to his stomach. Standing here on his step stool as the years old radio played a fuzzy sound. Luke wondered if it was broken, he couldn’t adjust it in a way that’d let it pick up any sound.

He wondered if Clive would get a new one soon, probably not, the internet exists, after all, but … There was something nice about a radio playing. You never know what might play if you switch the station. Luke stepped up onto his stool, having already prepared his own breakfast. This batch of pancakes was special, made just for Clive. Rat poison. 

Luke wondered if it’d work if he cooked it into the pancakes, hopefully … He poured the batter into the pan, and watched it fry …

He just stood there for a second, listening to the sound of gentle crackling. From the radio, and the stove. He flinched as the front door opened, and shut, locking … and locking, and locking. 

“Luke ..” Clive said, not very loud, it was a small space, no need to yell. Luke poked his head out from the kitchen, watching him as he dropped a heavy bag onto the floor. 

An electrician … he says, but he looks like a janitor. 

Clive looked up, and Luke came out, “I- I’m making breakfast-” he said, and Clive … squinted at him. 

“Where’d you go?” 

“Don’t worry about it” 

“...” Luke nodded, and walked back over to the pan, flipping them over. He quietly put them on a plate, along with some eggs, and bacon. He looked up to see Clive tiredly sitting down at the table. 

“You don’t have to keep making breakfast, It’s a little suspicious-” He said, and Luke stared at the plates … they were identical. 

He picked up Clive’s, and walked over to him, “ I- I don’t mind- I do it cause I love you-” He said, “I like when you eat my food- it makes me happy …” 

Clive looked over at him … and then down at the plate, “oh- I see now …” He said, watching as Luke brought his own plate over to the table. Clive looked at him … and sighed, “Hey … do something for me- go get my phone? It’s on the nightstand ..” Clive said. Luke nodded, and ran off towards the room. 

Clive looked at Luke’s plate, and picked up his own, switching them. Luke had a few less pancakes, so Clive took one off, and tossed it in the trash, sitting back down before Luke could come back. When he did, He set Clive’s phone down, and Clive picked up a fork, letting Luke see him eat. 

He looked so happy, a little smile coming to his bruised face …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Beep … Beep …

Luke mumbled the beeps of the heart monitor to himself, trying not to fall asleep. His stomach hurt so much, he thought he was going to die, but Clive oddly enough seemed to know just how to fix him. Luke felt like if he let himself slip away, he’d die, and he just couldn’t let that happen. He groaned, and felt his stomach ache as Clive just sat there … 

“ It hurts, doesn’t it?” 


End file.
